deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Leone vs Bane
Leone vs Bane is a What-If? Death Battle and the 3rd episode of BigBangOverlordBuster's 3rd Season of his series, this fight focuses on Akame Ga Kill's Leone, against Bane, the Man who broke the Bat, this is prior to BigBangOverlordBuster's previous fight: Leone vs Killer Croc. Description WARNING!!: PHYSICAL STRENGTH IS REQUIRED IN THIS WHAT-IF DEATH BATTLE...Prior to the previous fight, Leone vs Killer Croc. It's been asked who will win between Night Raid's Lion and the Man who Broke the Bat. Leone_vs_Bane_ver_2.png|''Manga Version'' by BigBangOverlordBuster LeonevsBane.png|by BigBangOverlordBuster (original) LeonevsBane(ver2byVenom).png|by PrimalVenom Leone vs Bane Cartoonfan.jpg|Cartoonfan12345 Interlude (*Epic Death Battle Intro*) Bang: Brute strength, I just love the very sound of it.... Alisa: You barbaric beast.... Akame: In every fight, physical strength makes the odds of winning great, 69% of the time. Bang: From lifting up objects the size of collosal categories and beating armies single-handedly... Akame: To breaking one's back with ease, physical strength may not be flashy, but it is not to be messed with, Strength is one of the winning factors in single-hand fights. Alisa: And the term of "brawling with force" are best defined by these two.... LeonekillsintoDeathBattle.gif Bang: Leone, the Lioness of Night Raid Bane breaks into Death Battle.gif Akame: And Bane, the Man who Broke the Bat.... Bang: She's Akame, she's Alisa, and I'm Bang.... Alisa: And it's our jobs to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win, a DEATH BATTLE! Leone Name: Leone Height: 5’7’’ Gender: Female Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability, stamina, agility, proficient assassin, master hand-to-hand combatant, Shapeshifting, regeneration, superhuman senses. (*Cue-Fallen Heroes ) Alisa: A world full of crime and greed, the sins of every darkened soul has corrupted the country to its very core. Akame: War soon arises from both sides, the Revolution Army, the side that wants to purge out the sins and bring the country back to its glory, while the other side, the Empire, wanting to remain in power, revolted, death and pain arises, spilling uncounted blood to the country’s soil. Bang: To minimize the chances of the growing numbers of the Empire, the Revolution Army made a faction of special assassins, taking down their targets on the night, they are….Night Raid… (*Cue- Sakaba *REMIX **) Akame: My group and family, Night Raid strike targets at night. Bringing down evil little by little, but we aren’t here to talk about me or Night Raid, we are here to talk about her…. (*Scene: Leone in episode 7) Leone: HEY THERE!!!! Alisa: Leone is one of the older members, Leone is the sister figure among them, especially to Tatsumi…She’s an expert at swindling and has done this through so many times already. Even getting half of her popularity from it, the other being a sexy massauge therapist. Bang: And if strength is required, she dons her namesake teigu, Beast King: Lionel (*Cue- Sakaba *REMIX **) Bang: This belt-teigu gives Leone her beast-like strength, speed, and enhance senses, as well as extreme healing and regenerative abilities. The strength of this woman is insane, she completely demolished a reinforced iron door with a single kick, hammered down on a large dinosaur, punch a large-ass pillar out of the very ground and uses it like a baseball bat, and even shoulder-tackled a falling building in mid-air! And if that’s not enough, she bite off Rubicante’s base with her teeth only. Akame: She’s good in terms of hand-to-hand combat, capable of standing toe-to-toe to every baddie she came across, and won most of them. Bang: She tanks destructive attacks such as Budo’s thunderbolts, being stabbed on the head, being mauled by Esdeath herself, and survived explosion from Rubicante, with one arm and a shield. Alisa: TO tank such attacks would mean she's extremely tough, a normal lightning bolt contains up to a billion volts of electricity, it only takes 6,600 volts to kill an elephant, while it can only take less than a 1,00 to kill a human being, which means Leone's body has been enhanced by her teigu helps her withstand billions of volts ramming down on her, and she was able to stand up and move fine after that, like Wiz applied, 1,000 volts may be more than enough to stun a person for a LONG while...And if you guys even seen Esdeath's mauling, damn you will know how tough this woman has been through.... Akame: She took down a large majority of a drug-gang, can single-handedly beat up more armed men by herself, and can even beat several more up, without her teigu. And this is going the same in the Manga-verse! Bang: And she took 6 to 10 direct shots from Mr. Fatso and smashed the f**ker’s skull, and lasted the entire day with the wounds, and died peacefully that night *sniff*, unlike most men in real life, who would be down after 3 shots. Alisa: Fast, Strong, Powerful, and lethal, Leone is one of Night Raid's heaviest hitters to ever come and kill...measuring the broken pillar she uses to try to swing at Ran,the pillar she uses is made of granite, normal stones used for building large palaces, such as the foundations and pillars, granite weighs up to 2,750 kilograms per cubic meter, that's 6062 pounds for American Measurement, the pillar Leone punched through reaches up to 37.375 feet (or 11.39 meters), thus concluding that she lifted up to 69,065.8 pounds (31,327.725 kilograms), making it short, she can lift up to 33 tons! AND SHE JUMPS 60 FEET OF THE AIR WITH THE DAMN THING AS A BAT!!!!! Akame: Impressive Bang: I AM IN LOVE ALL OVER AGAIN! (*Cue- Le Chant de Roma ) Feats: *Can beat up several armed thugs without her teigu. *Shoulder-tackle a large building away. *Killed a Dinosaur with one punch. *Manhandled several gang members with Tatsumi. *Killed a Saurian-like Danger Beast with a single strike. *In the manga, she has defeated Dorothea, A far stronger foe. *Survived bolts of lightning from General Budo.Was able to fend off one of Kurome’s puppets and Bols at the same time, with only one arm (literally!). *Shatters a falling building twice with a shoulder tackle. *Destroys a huge pillar with a single punch and uses it as a baseball bat. **Uses the pillar and jumps up to 60 feet of the ground. *Hoists up a large boulder and slams it on Dorothea. *Can easily hoist up enemies with one arm and can either snap their necks or slam them into the ground. *Can pick up the scent of a Danger Beast 50km or more away from her distance and can charge after it within minutes. *Can easily down 3 extremely large Danger Beasts. *Easily broke a steel-reinforced door with one kick. *Stronger than base-Incursio. Alisa: But this also gives Leone some major flaws. She is a fighter, that’s true, but due to her reckless nature, she would usually enjoy fights too much, she sometimes tends to start them. She lacks long-range weapons and makes it up for lifting heavy objects and hurling them at opponents, and she may re-attach her severed parts, but can’t regrow new ones. Bang: But Leone is no dumbass when it comes to fighting for what’s right, and for the thrill of the brawl and for the alchohol. (*Scene from Akame ga Kill!: Episode 1*) Leone: Mercy? Don't know what that is... *snapping sound effect* Bane Name: Bane Real Name: Unknown Height: 6'08'' (Normal Bane), 8'00+ (Bane using Venom) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, enhanced speed and healing factor, expert in hand-to-hand combat, tactical expert, mercenary experiences, Venom enhancing abilities. (*Queue- Batman the Animated Series Opening*) (Cue: Deshi Basara*) Bang: In his years of fighting crime and villainy, Batman has faced so many weird, dangerous and powerful foes...from the homicidal clown, Joker, to the monstrous Killer Croc. Alisa: But one has left his mark on the Caped Crusader's history as a fearful reminder that literally broke his back forever.... Akame: He is the man who broke the Bat, he names himself, Bane..... (Clip: * Batman:The Animated Series- Bane breaks right through the door*) (Que: Gotham Reckoning*) Bang: This guy is one of Batman's biggest foes, literally, he has been famous through villain history as one of Batman's strongest foes he ever faced. Alisa: This monster of a man was born in a prison somewhere in Santa Prisca and grew up their since childhood, imprisoned for the crimes of a father he has never met, he grew up there and after a fateful accident, he murder his way to power. Soon, they all fear him, HELL, even the guards in the prisons doesn't want to take shifts looking out for this guy, and one faithful day, he became the top dog in the prison. Akame: To keep him on check, he was taken and was experimented with a special chemical that increases and enhancing muscular abilities and feats, the chemical was called "Venom". Like many before him, the ones who put him in this situation planned for him to end up dead. However, Bane actually kinda survived and become more ferocious than he ever was in his entire life. Bang: And from that day, he adopted a name, a name to be feared by humanity, he took the name, Bane. (*Clip: Batman and Robin- Bane's Transformation*) (*Que- The Fire Rises) Alisa: Even without the Venom, Bane is a strong and fierce combatant, he can bench press over 1,500 lbs. Has learned martial arts combined with dirty boxing and wrestling. The guy defeated Talon along with several trained mercenaries! Bang: In a fight, Bane is brutal and merciless, but is not without professional skill in Martial Arts. He uses his techniques to put opponents in holds, and his immense strength to easy break or rip off their limbs. His mere presence is enough to make armed criminals stop in their tracks. His very ferocity alone made so many people crap in their pants. Akame: He carries a knife around with him and some grenades, he has military-like experiences due to his days of being a mercenary. Bang: And when he needs to, he dopes himself with Venom and becomes the monster who broke the Bat, then broke many other villains throughout. Alisa: Bane's current power measures he can lift up to 2 to 5 tons, he can shake the earth with one punch, lasted a fight with Superman, and has bullet-proof skin, and developed limited-speed. Akame: His Venom also gives him fast healing abilities, has developed an immunity to Joker's Venom Gas, and can smash through so many obstacles and environment. And has developed a durable body so tough, blunt force cannot hurt the guy. Alisa: And like all the villains who wants to duke with the Bat, Bane had hhis chance and...OH MY GOD, he actually defeated Batman!? Akame: More like broke his back.... Bang: This guy's literally a tank, he broke not just Batman, but completely demolished Killer Croc twice. During his first run, he and Croc became big rivals, he even claimed that Croc sold him out once. And like Alisa mentioned he defeated Talon twice, and Talon defeated Batman hand-to-hand, he single-handedly took over the Court of Owls, and hell, even killed multiple Venom-Enhance super soldiers just like him! AND HE SNAPPED A GATOR'S NECK WITH ONE HAND!!!! Akame: That alligator is almost over 30 feet, comparing to the largest crocodiles in real life, which means the gator's bite force should be over 4,000 lbs, since a normal croc's bite is over 3,700 lbs, because that Bane can bench press and lift anything up to 2 tons, he escapes the predator and snap it's neck with a single hand. Alisa: He is certainly smart as he is strong, though he isn't as smart as Batman, his expertise in his time as a mercenary gives him the experiences needed to be a ferocious killer....like that one time he wanted to kill Batman again, he almost outsmart him if it wasn't for his pride, and during one of his run , teaming up with a immortal cave-man by telling him his secret identity, which he used in a horrific plan.... Akame: What is that? Alisa: He dug out his parent's caskets, baited Batman and surprise-motherf*ker him and bury him alive, next to his dead-old man.... Bang: Holy sh** Bane, what is wrong with you.... Akame: And unlike the other villains Batman has faced, who usually fears him at sight, Bane is one of the only villains who is not afraid of him, he's a demon in physical terms. Feats: * He infamously broke Batman's back. * He released all of Gotham's Villain on the run * Single-handedly highjacked an oil-tanker * Defeated Killer Croc. * Defeated Talon and took over the Court of Owls. ** A whole army of Talons. * He lifted up two cars and hurls them at Batman. * Can rip through reinforced bank-safe. * Even without Venom, he is strong enough to break through walls and snap a person's neck with one hand. * Manhandled the likes of Robin, Batwoman, and several other metahumans and humans alike. * Snapped a 30 foot long alligator's neck with one hand. * Downed dozens of Venom-infused thugs and mercenaries. * Snap a cyborg dinosaur with one hand. * Knocked out Man-Bat * Almost knocked out Azrael, and Nightwing. * One of the only Batman Villains who is not afraid of Batman. ** Majority of Batman's Villains fear Batman himself. * Can jump 20 feet of the air and into a building. * Can catch up to a marathon runner. * Lifted up a 8 foot tall statue and uses it to smash onto 25 armed mercenaries. * Swings a man so hard, i bend the metal he smashed the man on. * Before being introduced to Venom, he's strong enough to destroy a monumental pillar with 3 punches. * He defeated Joker with ease, and even make him fear him. * Declared Martial Law in Santa Prisca after discovering the election was rigged. * Lasted 3 punches from Superman. * Lifted up a large billboard and smashes it into Batman. * Broke into the cemetery and dug out Batman's parent's caskets. ** Beat Batman up again and buries him with them. Akame: But even with such amazing strength and feats, Bane has so much that anchors him down. Bang: For starters, he is known to brag a lot during battles, to the point that he gets pissed whenever he sees people not fearing him. He's a proud warrior, and even though he's ferocious and evil, he has a soft spot for helpless kids and would help them often in mid-fights, ''' Akame: And though he is a mercenary, he likes to fight fair-and-square, most often in his historical evil run as a villain, he fought Batman in fair game without any form of cheating whatsoever. '''Bang: Like that one time Batman challenged Bane to a fistfight, Batsy removed all his utility belts and toys in exchange for Bane to remove his Venom supplies, and during that fight, Bane almost got the sucker, if it wasn't for his talkative attitude. Bane's body MAY have been durable against some form of blunt attacks such as kicks and fists from numerous foes, he is not completely bulletproof... Alisa: And also counting the critical fact that when removing the tubes that connects the Venom to his body, the Venom forces itself out, leaving Bane in an "overdose" like state that leaves him, thinner, weaker, and more fragile form of himself in a long temporary state. Making him easy to defeat in this state. '' '''Bang: And even so, Bane did what he always wanted to do....BREAK....' (*Scene from Justice League: Doom*) Bane: When we fought before, I broke the Bat...Today...I break the man.. *Kick SFX* Final Intro Alisa: Alright, both combatants are set, and ready to roll... Akame: Let's see which of these extreme-powerhouse fighters will make the break.... Bang: BRING ON THE BRAWL!!!! LET'S GET READY TO RUUUUUMMMMMBBBBBBLLLLEEEE WITH DEATH BATTLE!!!!!! DEATH BATTLE! (Scene: Japan, ‘’Jungle Village”) Leone simply walks into a bar in the wet, rainy night. She breathes out a sigh of satisfaction. Leone: “Hey Keep! One for the lady!” She says as she smiles, the bartender chuckles as he slides her a big glass full of beer. She joyfully engulfed the glass whole, like the rest of the crowd full of people enjoying themselves. As Leone calls for the bartender, a big man covered in a trench coat and a large and wide straw hat covering his head, only showing a black and white luchador mask and half of his face covered with a metal mask filter, burst the doors open, wet from the rain, as he walks in the bar, the size and intimidation of his looks alone trembled and silenced everyone. As he glares at the bartender, who shivers in fear, he soon glares at Leone, her yellow eyes sees his red eyes, she is too surprised at his size and looks, he made the staring brief, as he lifts up the head of the deceased Killer Croc and points his finger at it. Bane: “Is this your doing?” He asked with his rough Russian-Mexican tone. Leone nodded, Leone: “Yeah, I did that….” Bane nodded, he also tosses her a crumpled paper, as Leone opens it, it surprises her so much, it was her WANTED poster. Bane: “Is that you?” Bane asks calmly once again. Leone: “Ye-Yeah….” Suddenly Bane charges and kicks Leone out of the bar, shocking everyone inside the bar, Bane removes his trench coat, revealing his identity as the Man Who Broke the Bat. He cracks his knuckles, which are covered with iron knuckle dusters, he charges out, with everyone in the whole village watching. Leone curses and Bane howls, both fighters lunge at each other, their right fist ready to make contact for a blow. FIGHT!!! (*Queue : Linkin Park- Bleed It Out*) Bane makes the first contact, his fist connects to Leone’s chest, a small shockwave shivers the wet earth, sending her tumbling to the wet muddy ground. Leone glares at Bane, who simply howls louder, Bane: “I don’t know who you are, and I don’t care, if it to takes to kill you for the money, so be it!!” Bane runs towards Leone, both of his fist about to smack over her head. Leone dodges his fist, she did a spinning kick over Bane’s head, he topples over the muddy ground, Leone grabs hold of his head and smashes it deeper to the ground, Leone kicks him hard, he rolls over the muddy ground, Bane slowly rises up and glares at her, he is mad, like an angry bull, 2 thick air puffs out of his gas mask like a steam train. He charges onto Leone and tries to throw a Right-cross punch, Leone smirks and catches his fist, the contact of Bane’s fist to Leone’s palms made a loud thunderous sound, surprising Bane and the spectators. Leone speaks to Bane loudly, Leone: “You’re just made my night a**hole!” Leone muscles Bane’s arm and pulls him towards her, she headbutts him, sending him flying through one of the village’s statues, the statue collapses at Bane due to the impact, Leone breathes heavily, thinking it was over, but Bane quickly throws the rocks over him. His eyes glow with anger, he dials the red circular switch in his left hand, and slams the similar looking button attached to his left chest, red and green fluids start to flow through the tubes, Bane moans and groans as the Venom flows within him, Leone stands and waits for what is about to happen, the sound of Bane’s growing and aching muscles and veins almost about to blow disturbs both the villagers and Leone, as Bane now rises as a bigger, more muscular behemoth, he growls and finally cracks his neck. (*Queue : Desh Basara “REMIX” *) Bane charges and slams Leone over one of the villager’s houses. Leone and Bane duke it out, Leone punches Bane in his belly numerous times, even when he is enhanced with Venom, Bane can still feel the punches were strong, while at that, Leone notices that Bane become much thicker than he usually is. Bane grabs Leone and super suplex her out of the house, Leone flips over, standing on her two feet, Bane growls and lifts up the entire house over his head, he hurls it to Leone, she shoulder-tackles the house to rubble, but Bane surprises her with a dropkick that sends her shooting straight back into the Bar. Bane runs inside the bar and searches for Leone like a beast looking for his prey. Leone charges behind him and super-man punch Bane behind his back. Bane only wobbles a little but regains his stance, he draws out his knife and tries to stab Leone, but only for her to kick his hand, he drops the knife, and both lock onto each other, trying to grapple one another down. Leone: “You and the Croc came from the same place, do you?” Leone asks, Bane puffs out air and spin kicks her to the tables. Bane: “That snake sold me out, so I came to Japan to finish him off, till you took the chance from me….” Bane then tosses Leone to the Front Bar table, she topples to the surface then fall behind the table. Bane: “I should thank you for finishing off Croc, with him out of the way, bringing this Country down will be easy” Leone quickly rips out the Front Bar table and slams it over to Bane, Bane was not affected as the table is shattered to splinters, he punches Leone over and over, numerous jabs, crosses and uppercuts. Leone is madder than ever, she grabs hold onto Bane’s arm and slams him over the floor. She grabs hold of his waist and performs an earth-shaking German suplex on Bane, Bane puffs out more air, Leone hurls Bane and throws him out of the bar and back in to the rainy battleground, Leone spears Bane, and once again she does another German suplex on him, she is about to punch his lights out until he catches her fist, his eyes narrowed as he grabs Leone and lifts her over his head. Bane: “Time to end this….I am going to break your back woman!” Bane roars out as he breaks Leone’s back with his knees. Leone spat out blood as she falls to the floor, Bane walks out of the Bar and grabs hold on each end of the opening, with a strong heave, he demolish the entire building, as it collapses unto Leone, he starts to chuckle loudly as people start to tremble at the sights of Bane, he flips over the large rubble like pillows and found Leone, he grabs her shoulder and lifts her up, her eyes make contact to Bane’s, as Bane snorted like a tired angry bull. He punches Leone on her gut, she spat out blood. Bane: “Your back was difficult to break, and yet I still broke it, your home will soon be rubble little woman, but before I break you any further, tell me…” He slowly raises his right fist and is about to deliver a hell of a punishment to Leone. Bane: “Between me and Croc, WHO…IS…THE BIGGER MAN!!?” He soon throws his fist unto Leone, Leone’s eyes widen and she reacts with blazing speed, she dropkicks Bane on the face, shooting him flying over some buildings and into the Capital. The villagers cheers as Leone rushes after Bane. (*In the CAPITAL*) Bane rises up from the collision and impact of his unhappy landing, the people run away in terror as he rises up and bellows loudly, he starts punching and slamming his fist on whatever he can throw his anger on. Bane: "That animalistic b*tch kicked me...what humiliation!" He curses, Night Raid soon arrives. Akame, Tatsumi, Lubbock and Mine gaze at the sights of the behemoth, Najenda simply looks at Bane, The Jaegers arrives as well, the two faction stare at each other, before they can say a word, Bane lifts up a large boulder and hurls it at them, they quickly got out of the way. Najenda: “This guy’s yours?” Najenda spoke to Esdeath about Bane. She simply stares back at Najenda in surprise. Esdeath: “We thought he’s yours” as they both turn their attentions, Bane is about to hammer on them both, but Leone appears and spears Bane to the ground. She looks behind her, staring at both Night Raid and Jaegers. Who simply looks back at her. Leone: “This guy’s mine to kill” They all look at each other, then to Leone, they simply stand down, Leone grins as she turns her attention back at Bane, she smiles as she cracks her neck and knuckles. Leone: “Whaddya say Bane? Want some more?” She brags. Bane: “I can do this all night woman, time to settle this” Bane and Leone charge and their fist makes contact within each other. (*Queue : [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KlXBlnS3yZw Divide the Day-Fuck Away the Pain]* ) Leone and Bane start to deliver to one another some extremely heavy punishments, Bane gives Leone over 7 direct punches, as Leone returns with 12 punches straight to his face. Bane grabs Leone and executes a bodyslam followed with a kick, Leone caught his boot and holds onto his waist and execute another German Suplex, but she didn’t let go, she does another German Suplex over 4 times, Bane hits her with his elbow, she is forced to let go, as Leone sees he does have what it takes to do this all night, she spot something that made her smile. Bane charges at Leone and tries to clamp her head in between his fist covered with his dusters, but Leone jumps away from his fists and lands behind Bane, she roars out as she charge punches at Bane’s Venom container, smashing a serious damage crack on the metal casing, Bane was stunned by what she did, he growls loud in anger, he spins and tries again, but Leone is too fast for him, she grabs hold of the button in his chest and rips it out as well. Bane wobbles around as the Venom that so serves his power is becoming his weakness. The Venom start to ooze out from the cracks, Bane’s eyes widen with worry, he tries to make one last attempt to kill Leone, he smashes right through the stone ground and rips out a huge chunk of boulder and attempts to throw it at Leone before the Venom oozes out of his body, but Leone spears him, he drops the boulder and lands on the ground, Leone rips out the tubes out of Bane, the red and green colored chemical flows out of Bane like blood, Bane’s body starts to shrink, his muscles becomes smaller, his huge size became smaller, his thick body becomes thinner, now Bane looks nothing but a thin and skinny tired man, Bane tries to lift his fist to punch at Leone, but his anger blinds him to the fact that now without Venom and his body in a “rehab’ state, his knuckle dusters are heavier and bigger than his entire hand. Leone grins as she hold onto each of Bane’s arms. Leone: “Here…let me give you a hand…” She rips his arms out of his dusters and grabs him by the neck, she stares at the pathetic-looking Bane, who still thinks she can take her on. She admires his willpower to go on, but she grins as she tightens her grip on Bane's neck. The very sound of his neckbone being crushed. Leone: “Tell Croc that I say ‘’Hello’’.” Bane chokes out, he spoke with whatever juices he still has. Bane: "Who are you?" Leone smiles. Leone: "I'm just a b**tch" She rises Bane high and chokeslams Bane hard to the very boulder he attempts to crush her with, the boulder shatters as Bane falls to a small puddled being filled with his blood. Leone: "And taking out asses like you are my thing..." Leone slowly turns and sees the blank expression on the faces of Night Raid and the Jaeger members…. Leone: “What?” AAAANNNNNIIIMMMMALLLIIITY!!! Leone plays tug of war with Esdeath and Mine using Tatsumi as a rope, while Akame and Kurome poke their swords on Bane’s crushed body. RESULTS (*Queue: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aS5sjVUyEvw Akame Ga Kill Opening 1- Skyreach]*) Bang: HELL DAMN YEAH!!!! Took them both long enough to end the fight, and with a perfect scene of brutality.... Alisa: When it comes to Bane in his original state, Leone is stronger and faster than his normal mode, both combatants are physically match and are equal to combat skills and fighting experience, only one fighter makes the win. Akame: Leone IS stronger and faster than normal Bane, when Bane uses the Venom, he was able to equal to Leone in terms of strength and durability, but even though he is fast and good with hand-to-hand combat, Leone's greater speed and reflexes, along with her fighting experience with bigger, more powerful foes gives her the edge. Bane's body may have been durable to withstand Blunt Force Trauma, but Leone keeps hitting harder and harder to the point that soon will break through Bane, like what happened in one fight where he got beaten up by Mammoth with several punches, Leone hits hard the same. Bang: In terms of strength, Leone lifted up a 33 ton pillar and jumps 60 feet and swings it at a flying man! Bane was able to pick up and toss a 27 ton armored truck. Leone's healing factor kept her alive against Bane's signature back-breaking, plus the fact that Bane has major weaknesses, his ego and pride, and the tubes that connects his Venom to his body. Alisa: Proven from time to time when he fights against several heroes, Robin himself was able to last against Bane, because he cuts off the tubes of the Venom, and whenever the Venom oozes out of Bane by force, his body falls into a "weak" state, giving the chance of Leone to kill him quickly. Akame: Bane maybe a military expert and is more than smart enough to face Batman and outwit and out power him, his warrior-like pride kinda got him to fight her with brute force solo. Trust us, he has a LONG history of mistakes leading to that very pride. Bang: Leone's smaller size, combining with her amazing speed, beastly strength and berserk fighting helps her stand toe-to-toe with Venom-doped Bane, Bane lost to Batman because Batman was able to find out his weakness and uses his enhanced large size against him, and Leone faced Danger-Beast ten times Bane's size. And even though Bane's been in big fights, most of those opponents he defeated are nothing compared to Esdeath and Budo....He DID got his ass-kicked by people with no powers... Akame: And Leone has been at mauled by Esdeath and even beaten up by Budo, and has faced the stronger yet clumsier Dorothea, all of them being way to strong on Bane's league, and yet she was able to last against them, and even managed to kill Dorothea with ease. Alisa: SO coming from experiences, Leone has dwarfed over Bane's and Bane is just downright helpless when he's body enters that weak state....This happened multiple times in the DC Universe already... Bang: In the end, the Man Who Broke the Bat is been broken back. WINNER Akame: The Winner is Leone.. Winner-Leone(LeonevsBane).gif Winner: Leone +Stronger than Normal Mode Bane. =Equally strong to Venom-jacked Bane. +Faster in speed, reaction, and reflexes. =Equal to Bane in hand-to-hand combat. +Has better Fighting experiences, since she faced more powerful foes than Bane. +Lost ONLY to stronger foes. +Faster Healing and Regenerative Abilities. =Willpower of going on in the fight. Loser: Bane -Weaker than Leone in his Normal Mode, =Equally as strong as Leone when jacked in Venom. +More Durable and thicker skin. =Equal to Leone in hand-to-hand combat. -Has faced the likes of foes without powers but has skills and lose, and lose to Batman due to the tubes for his Venom. -Has lost to many opponents without superpowers. -Does not use Healing factor regularly that the Venom offers in return of controlling his overdose of Venom. =Willpower of going on in the fight. Trivia *What the two combatants have in common is that both use ferocious strength and intimidation in their advantages, both grew up in uncertain places not for children, both are hired guns, both are fighters with ferocity over foes, both are soft to children, and both are exceptionally enjoying fights. **This is BigBangOverlord's fifth Death Battle that features Leone form Akame ga Kill!, also counting as the first Death Battle written to feature Bane from DC Comics. *According to the intro of the show, along with based on scientific evidence and fact, Strength (the factor of durability, lifting objects, overpowering opponents and hitting hard), really does trump speed and experiences in most fights by 69% all the time. *This fight was based on BigBangOverlordBuster's previous fight: Leone vs Killer Croc , which ironically, Bane and Croc have a long term rivalry, to which Bane stated in the fight. **This fight is heavily connected to Leone vs Killer Croc, since Bane has mentioned about Killer Croc to Leone multiple times, also during the intro, where Bane reveals Croc's severed head (which in the previous DB, Leone rips Croc's head off). *Another fight that took long for critical studies. *Some of Leone's and Bane's lines came from their respective series. **The voice of Bane in this fight is adopted from Batman Unlimited: Mechs vs. Mutants, ''While the vice of Leone is not from Akame Ga Kill, but rather the voice of Yang Xiao Long from ''RWBY. *This has broken BigBangOverlordBuster's DB records, with a total of 2 months and 4 weeks of research and writing the whole battle, this is BigBangOverlordBuster's longest Death Battle ever written yet, **''(Topping his previous longest fight, Leone vs Killer Croc and WarGreymon vs Tatsumi/(Incursio)).'' **This is BigBangOverlordBuster's longest fight, second is Akame vs Kirito, and the third being ''Naoto Kurogane vs Tatsumi''. *During their fight, both Night Raid '''and the Jaegers''' from Akame ga Kill! made their cameo appearance. *Credits to PrimalVenom for his contribution and help in the analysis on Bane. Poll Who do you think will win? Leone Bane Draw You want to see who will break who Agree with the Results?? Hai!(Yes) Nyet(No) As long as there's blood and brutality, I'm gameXD Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:BigBangOverlordBuster Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:'Beauty vs The Beast' themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016